What if Rose hadn't Died?
by FanFicFreak-33
Summary: The battle of Marshenk is over, Rose is still alive, and she and Martin are persuing a life together. It's better than it sounds, honest. Well, I hope so, anyway...
1. Going Home

Title: What if Rose Hadn't Died?

Rating: K+

DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor will I ever (no matter how much I dream about it) own Redwall or any part of it (unfortunately, Brian Jacques does. Some people are just lucky I guess). It just goes to show you that wishes don't come true.

Chapter 1- Going Home

The battle of Marshank was over, and the sun was setting slowly on the backs of the retreating victors. Martin, Rose, and brome lead the large band of newly freed slaves in the direction of Noonvale. Martin and Rose had their arms about each other as they walked, and they were both thinking the same thing- _It's over!_ They smiled lovingly at each other, and Martin called a halt in a clearing where they would have their evening meal and camp for the night.

The next morning was bright and cheerful, and everybeast was in high good spirits. The going was fairly easy and Rose and Brome were excited to be going home again. Martin and Rose lead the party, paws linked.

Days passed, and the Fur and Freedom party stopped to visit the pigmy shrew tribe and, of course Polleekin, who was still alive and well (and perfectly happy to admit that her vision of Rose had been all wrong). **(A/N: I know that the actual vision was never** **told, but I think that's what we all know it was about, right?)** The party continued to walk through the marshes with the Warden, and they stopped in Boldred's cave for a few days before moving on. Then the wonderful evening came when the crested the final hill, and they saw Noonvale below with a welcoming party coming out to meet the returning victors.

A feast was declared by Urran Voh to celebrate the safe return of his children. There was music, singing, dancing, and vast amounts of wonderful victuals. Most of the former slaves cried when they saw such happiness and kindness, for most of them had been born into slavery, and they knew nothing but grueling labor and the pain of the lash against their flesh in the hot sun.

Once Martin and Rose had eaten their fill, they leapt out onto the dance floor and did not let go of each other until Urran stood up and called for quiet. When the din had died down, he spoke. "Good creatures of Noonvale, tonight we celebrate those who came back to us victorious from the great battle of Marshank, and I am so very grateful that my children were among those returning, but I would like you all to participate in a moment of silence to remember those who were not fortunate enough to be able to return home to their families."

In the intense hush that followed, Brome thought of Felldoh, and he brushed tears from his eyes before anyone noticed. Brome missed his brave friend very much, and he really wished that Felldoh could have been here to see his beautiful home and to enjoy all of the festivities. Brome was glad when the hubbub broke out again, and nearby he could hear Ballaw still enjoying the food, and praising it extravagantly.

"Oh, I say, jolly good food, this, eh wot. You mouse types really know how to treat famished fighters!" Brome was glad that the Rosehip Players were enjoying his home. Brome suddenly decided that he needed some air; he got up from the table. At the same time, he saw Martin and Rose leave the hall together.

**So, can you guess what's going to happen on this beautiful, _romantic_ night? What will Brome witness? How will it change everyone's life? Read my next chapter (coming soon, I hope) to find out! **


	2. Ever Present Love

**Hello good people of da world! (I would like to thank Tatitails410 for that line; go to her page and read her stories, they rock!) Thank you to all who reviewed and asked for more; I hope I made this chapter to your liking. I would like to continue my previous disclaimer (unfortunately for me), and I hope you enjoy………and review!**

Chapter 2- Ever Present Love

Martin and Rose were walking paw in paw around the outskirts of the village in silence. Martin kept turning his head toward Rose, but how could he possibly speak? How could he put into words the way he felt about her? How could he tell her that he had love her since the day she had rescued him from the pit, and he had first stared into her beautiful hazel eyes? How could you just come out and say something like that?

"Is something wrong, Martin?" Her soft voice broke into his revelry.

"What? Oh, nothing; I was just thinking." He stared once again at her beautiful, kind features.

"About what?"

"Well, about you. Look, Rose, I've wanted to say this since the day you rescued me, and I can't think of a more perfect time than now to say that I love you." His words came out in a rush, but she understood. She stopped walking and faced him; then, without warning, she kissed him.

"Martin, I love you, too."

He was at a loss for words; he didn't know what to do. He suddenly blurted out something he'd been contemplating, "Rose would you marry me?"

She had no reason for a reply; she kissed him again and hugged him tight. Martin took that as a yes.

Brome stared with happiness at what he had just witnessed; he loved his sister, and it felt good to see her so happy. He knew Martin would be good to her and take care of her; he thought they were perfect for each other.

Martin and Rose walked back to the hall and entered paw in paw; they were both rather nervous. Martin put on an air of confidence and walked right over to Urran Voh. He had to chuckle as he passed Ballaw, who was still devouring everything in sight, and neither Martin nor Rose noticed Brome reenter the hall after them, smiling hugely.

"Daddy, Martin has something to ask you." Rose was just as nervous as Martin, but she stayed calm.

Urran turned to Martin, smiled, and waited for him to speak.

"Sir, I would like permission to marry your daughter." Those close by who heard the question, began to whisper to those around them, and soon the whole hall went completely silent. Martin braced himself for whatever answer was to come.

"I'm sorry, Martin, but I cannot give you that."

"What? But, Daddy, why?" Rose almost shouted.

"I have my reasons, Rose, and I shall hear no more of this!"

Rose ran from the hall; Martin ran after her, and no one, not even Ballaw, felt like celebrating or eating anymore; the air of happiness was ruined.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Later that night, after everyone else was asleep, Urran and his wife, Arryah, were still awake and talking. Arryah was pleading with her husband, "But why won't you let her; can't you see they love each other?"

"That's not the, he's a warrior; he could get her killed one day!"

"Isn't that what you said before they left, and look, she came back in one piece didn't she?"

"Regardless. His warrior spirit may one day lead him to wander; she would naturally go with him, and what if they don't come back?"

"At least they'd be happy."

Urran didn't like to be proven wrong, but his wife gradually killed all of his argument until he finally broke. "Alright, alright; I'll go talk to them and give them my permission. You shall get your way."

Arryah smiled, she had known she would.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

As Urran Voh entered Rose's room, he found it was empty; he ran to Martin's room, which was likewise empty, but he found a not on the little bedside table written in Rose's hand.

_Dear Daddy and Mum, _

_If you are reading this, then we are already gone. We have gone to find a fresh start; I want you to know that I will always love you, and I hope to come back to Noonvale someday. Tell Brome I love him, and also tell him not to get into too much trouble. I don't want you to harbor ill wishes toward Martin; this was my idea, not his. I hope you both are willing to forgive me._

_All my Love Always, _

_Rose_

Urran had to smile at his daughter's courage and passion; somehow, despite his anger and sadness, he managed to be happy for his daughter.

**Okay, well that was chapter 2, and I hope you all enjoyed it. I could end it here and leave you all hanging, but if I get enough reviews, then I might write another chapter. Now click the little button in the corner and review!**


End file.
